


Help

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Guzmán and Nadia's first kiss.





	Help

"This was nice," Nadia smiled down at their intertwined hands as they walked the streets.

"I told you I could be a good boyfriend," Guzmán squeezed her hand.

Nadia stopped him. "One date does not mean that you're my boyfriend," she looked at him seriously. "Look this is all so new to me and I need time before I can say something like that."

"Okay," he nodded. "I can wait. Whatever time-"

"I can't ask you to wait for me. That's not fair."

"You're not asking me. I'm telling you," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I will wait until you're ready. However long that takes and whatever help you need."

They resumed walking quietly until Nadia stopped him again. "I need help."

"Okay."

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"You can trust me," he looked at her seriously.

"Right," she took a deep breath. She looked at him and saw how serious he was. She could tell him she killed someone and he would find a way to help her. "I trust you."

"Good," he smiled. "How can I help you?"

She began to blush and refused to make eye contact. "I've never kissed anyone before...and I think I'd like to...kiss...kiss you..."

"You came to the right place," he smiled cockily. "I happen to know a lot about kissing."

"Can you kiss me?" she asked softly. 

And just like that, his arrogance was gone. His face grew softer and he nodded lovingly. He took a step closer to her. "You're sure?" he whispered.

"Positive," she whispered back.

"Okay," he nodded. "Close your eyes."

She did and a moment later felt his lips on hers. She didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't this. It was simple. It was special. He didn't try to make it anything more. And as soon as it started, it was over.

"Hope that was okay," he blushed and looked down at his shoes. "I don't often get to kiss girls I really like."

"Bet you say that to all of them," she rolled her eyes.

"It's only real with you," he finally looked at her.

"Thank you," she shook her head. "It was more than okay."

"That's a relief," he smiled.

"Could you..."

"Could I?" he played her fingers lovingly.

"Do you think you could do it again?"


End file.
